


Perfect

by Woahtherebuddyfriend



Category: IT, IT (2017), Steven king - Fandom
Genre: Happy AU, Let my children live, No Pennywise AU, Other, no pennywise, theyre finally happy ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woahtherebuddyfriend/pseuds/Woahtherebuddyfriend
Summary: An IT gothic in which nothing ever went wrong





	Perfect

Eddie waltzed through the door to his home at 6:05pm, with a scrape on his knee. Sonia kaspbrak greeted her son with tight hug, “You look like you’ve had fun today Eddie bear!” She gleamed to the small boy. He smiled back at his mother with pride etched into his twinkling smile, “I did Ma, my friends and I went down to the barrens to play.” He spoke excitedly and quickly of the days shenanigans before showering and getting ready for supper. He placed a small bandaid on his scuffed knee. Sonia had barely noticed the injury as she was too busy listening to her son y’all of the days events. 

Richie woke up with the sun lazily shining through his window and onto his freckled face. He could smell his mother cooking downstairs, bacon and eggs he thought. His favourite. He trotted downstairs just in time to hug his father goodbye before work. His mother turned to him a smile spreading across her face, “ Richie, honey you almost slept in.”  
“I know mom I guess I had a big day yesterday.” She nodded knowingly. She knew her son was an energetic boy and being with his friends all day tuckered him out. She gave him an extra serve of bacon for the big day ahead. 

 

Bill arrived 20 minutes late to the barrens with his brother Georgie in tow. His parents were out and Bill couldn’t stand the thought of leaving George home alone. Although Bill sometimes wished his brother wasn’t so overbearing, and although sometimes he wondered what being an only child was like, he found himself dreading to think about ever having to live without Georgie. But he smiled brightly knowing he would never have to. Georgie had brought along a small newspaper boat that Bill had made for him. They had sealed it in paraffin together right after Bill had written ‘S.S. Georgie’ on the side. 

Beverly woke up to an empty house. It wasn’t rare for her father to leave for work early in the morning, so it hadn’t phased her. As she began preparing breakfast for herself she found a note stuck on the fridge. It read ‘Bevvie, I went to work early but I’ll be back this afternoon. There’s a surprise for you in the living room.’ She abandoned her breakfast to find a leather bound notebook sitting on their coffee table. In it a small note was written, ‘For Beverly, to record your journey into adulthood. Love from Dad.’ She held it tightly to her chest as it was her new favourite thing in the world. 

As he left the library, Ben noticed three figures standing under the shady trees. It was Henry Bowers and his friends. “Hey Ben! I heard you got the top mark for your English exam.” Henry told rather than asked, as he and his friends caught up to where Ben was walking, “Since you’re so good at English, I was wondering if you could tutor me? I don’t wanna fall behind again.” Henry’s request had caught Ben off guard. He never expected Henry Bowers to ask for his help. “Sure Henry.” He spoke cheerfully, “I’m a little too busy to start today though. I’m going to the barrens with my friends. How ‘bout next Tuesday?” Henry’s eyes sparked he accepted Ben’s offer with a gleaming smile and a brief ‘thank you.’ “Have fun at the barrens!” He added as he and his friends began to walk away. 

Mike has been the first to arrive at the barrens that day, as his home was closest. His parents didn’t entirely approve of him playing down there in the murky water but who were they to get in the way of Mike and his childhood? They sent him out everyday with a packed lunch and a backpack of snack foods for his friends. They told him they loved him as he headed out the front door. For a second Mike stopped and he entered the house again, only to yell “I love you too!” Into the house before going on his way again. It never felt right leaving the house without saying I love you. 

Stan was happy when he arrived at the barrens that day. He sat on the grass, uncaring whether it was actually grass or not. He looked around at his friends and announced that he had big news. “I’ve finally managed to memorise my Torah reading for my bar mitzvah!” The excitement was practically leaking from his pores, his friends sat around him giving various versions of congratulations. They were excited for him and you bet your fur they were all going to the ceremony to support him. He spent the rest of the afternoon watching birds and building a dam with his friends. And he never once thought that his friends would leave him. That things were temporary. Because he knew they wouldn’t and that although things were temporary, feelings weren’t. 

Seven kids. Six boys and a girl. All sitting around a makeshift dam, admiring their handy work. Each of them as muddy and soaked as the last. As the seven of them lay in the sun, the warm rays radiating between them, they felt whole. They felt safe with one another even though they had no reasons to feel unsafe. No reasons at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if you liked it!! It’s also up on my tumblr (same name as here!!)


End file.
